


Секреты, что мы храним

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Фик о старпоме "Пегаса" Кендре Шоу.Все идет не так, как предполагалось. Ее должность, ее задание — это была ее попытка искупления.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace





	Секреты, что мы храним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secrets We Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230960) by [callmeonetrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack). 



> Благодарю за вычитку Тайсин и дайри-пользователя мистер двалин сексуален, команду все записи пользователя в сообществеWTF BSG & Caprica 2018 и автора за чудесный фик.

*******

Кендра Шоу нажатием пальца выключает радиосвязь, чувствуя, как растут раздражение и обида от одной только вдохновляющей речи нового коммандера.

Адама-младший уже третий, начиная с Хелены Кейн, и отложив мнение о его внешности, Кендра не питает иллюзий, что он будет отличаться от предыдущих. Проклятье, у этого симпатичного мальчишки права и привилегии льются из ушей, так что скорее всего, он станет худшим из всех.

Бенсон смотрит на нее, и она говорит, в кои-то веки не задумываясь: раздражение щекочет ее нервы и делает ее небрежной.

— Чем больше перемен, тем скорее все будет по-прежнему, да, Гас? — Она сразу сожалеет о горькой откровенности, хотя он улыбается и соглашается, прежде чем отвернуться и выйти.

Вахта заканчивается, Кендра вздыхает с облегчением и падает в забытье. Что ей, в конце концов, до головы зверя теперь, когда она в подземелье чистит картошку до самого конца ее проклятых гребаных дней?

*******

Двадцать восемь часа спустя, получив вызов наверх, Кендра снова проклинает свой промах. Кейн обеспечила стены ушами, и она, черт возьми, знала это. Тем не менее, что он еще может ей сделать: выбросить в шлюз?

Она почти хочет, чтобы такая возможность ее испугала.

С тяжелыми мыслями она сворачивает к люку, и ее чуть не сметает с ног блондинка с убийственной яростью в глазах, вылетевшая из офиса коммандера. Мысленно она закатывает глаза, но затем Адама вызывает ее, и она идет как послушный незначительный госслужащий, каким когда-то была.

Он не то, что она ожидает. Ли Адама уничтожает обвинения Фиска и Гарднера в ее адрес, а также, кажется, беспокоится о том, что она думает. Ему хватает мужества не вздрогнуть, когда она высказывается без обиняков. Она особенно гордится словами о папочке, который бросил ему ключи от нового блестящего звездного крейсера.

Если это тест (а это он и есть), Адама проходит его с ухмылкой и парирует, что вот она его пока не разочаровывает.

Если бы он знал.

Она не считает его идиотом, пока он не предлагает ей должность старпома. Стратегически это умный план, но она не может представить, что заставило его считать, будто именно она единственный кандидат на эту должность. Если он ожидает, что его новый старпом будет для команды вроде отличного приятеля, наподобие той, кто тратит свои ночи, играя в триады и глотая амброзию в кают-компании, то Кендра последний человек для такой работы.

Однако… это лестно. Что-то поднимается в ее душе, память, призрачная ухмылка амбиций, когда-то так дорогих ее прежнему «я». Коммандер Адама продолжает, говорит о возрождении гордости команды и настаивает, что он не Кейн. Кендре удается не рассмеяться. Как будто это чертовски не очевидно.

Гордость расправляет ее плечи, спина каменеет от его слов. Наследие Кейн.

Металлическая крышка ювелирной коробочки захлопывается, когда она хватает знаки отличия, пока он не передумал и не забрал их обратно.

*******

Дни, следующие за ее назначением, никак не меняют ее первое впечатление о Ли Адаме. Но служба под командованием Кейн научила ее держать рот на замке, а глаза открытыми. Что она и делает.

Она наблюдает, как он останавливается на пол секунды, прежде чем отдать приказ Хоши или Стенджеру или любому другому офицеру «Пегаса» на командном мостике. Наблюдает, как он постоянно перетаптывается за пультом управления, будто не уверен, куда уместить ноги. И наблюдает, как он улыбается и усмехается под несмолкаемое грубоватое подшучивание от КАГа, текущее по каналам связи.

Кара Трейс, блондинка, обвиняющая других в своих бедах, никогда бы не стала командиром авиагруппы, если бы выбирала Кендра. Но Кендра помнит слухи об этой женщине. Как ее летные способности впечатлили адмирала Кейн настолько, что та выдвинула ее на звание капитана и покровительствовала ей точно так же, как Кейн покровительствовала когда-то Кендре Шоу. Кендре любопытно, что коммандер — оба коммандера — видят в Каре Трейс.

В последние дни Кендра так занята, что не успевает вырваться на кухню. Она так крепко сжимает консоль, что ее пальцы перестают дрожать, и через силу сглатывает, когда хриплый смех Кары Трейс раздается на линии связи, а лицо коммандера светлеет.

— Она когда-нибудь затыкается?

Адама поворачивается, одна бровь удивленно приподнята.

— Такая болтовня порождает разгильдяйство, подает дурной пример другим пилотам.

Эхо того смеха скрывается за спокойно произнесенными словами коммандера:

— Ну, пока она подает хороший пример своим полетом, мы в выигрыше.

Интересно.

Радары расцветают с прибытием рейдеров сайлонов, и Старбак полностью занята сейчас, так что Кендра оставляет спор. Она смотрит, как Адама отдает приказы отступать, указывает Хоши «поберечь наших людей», прикрыв их огнем. Его голос теплеет, когда он говорит, что они совершат гипер-прыжок, лишь «вернув свои птички назад».

Кендра хмурится.

— Сэр, должны ли мы выполнить предупреждение о запуске вайперов и вступить в бой?

Его ответ отрицательный, и она начинает возражать, но Адама подавляет ее протест одним взглядом. Кендра сжимает на консоли руки, костяшки пальцев белеют, и она проглатывает слова, готовые соскочить с языка.

Слишком рано. Мудрый выбирает свои битвы.

Хоши рапортует о критической ошибке в главном навигационном компьютере. Если они не смогут ее исправить, то не сумеют получить координаты прыжка. Кендра почти слышит в голове, как Кейн резко бросает: «Устраните проблему, лейтенант! И сделайте это прямо сейчас».

Но Ли Адама не Хелена Кейн. Он спешит к пульту Хоши посоветоваться с младшим офицером и найти решение.

Старбак возвращается на линию связи с сообщением, что вокруг полно рейдеров и они не могут сквозь них прорваться. Кендра косится на радары. Пилоты мчатся назад к крейсеру, ведя стреляющих позади них врагов за собой. Не раздумывая Кендра рявкает команду офицеру артиллерии стрелять с близкого расстояния. У нее только один приоритет: что бы ни случилось, они не могут позволить сайлонам пройти мимо их огневых батарей.

Энсин колеблется, его взгляд скользит к коммандеру, но тот не обращает внимания на их разговор и все еще совещается с Хоши над панелью.

— Сейчас, энсин! — командует Кендра, и тот наконец-то начинается действовать.

Затем Ли требует у Хоши прыжка корабля.

Ее хватка слабеет, кровь возвращается в тонкую кожу костяшек пальцев, и Кендра почти улыбается.

*******

Они с коммандером направляются на палубу ангара, и Адама сразу держит курс в угол, где медики с небольшим успехом пытаются помочь Трейс. Без колебаний он тянется вниз и отсоединяет металлический воротник от ее костюма, и когда эта женщина начинает говорить снова, ярость вспыхивает на ее необычном лице. Кендра опускает голову и изучает планшет, но держит ушки на макушке. Она слышит сердитое шипение КАГа и низкий голос Ли, хотя и не разбирает все слова с такого расстояния. Ей удается услышать, когда он повышает голос:

— Майор Шоу обладает властью приказывать все, что считает нужным, для защиты этого корабля.

Маленький трепет чего-то — тепла, гордости, может быть, — распускается в ее груди, но аргумент не действует на Трейс. Эта женщина привстает, привлекая взгляд Кендры, и оказывается прямо перед лицом коммандера. Между их телами меньше ширины руки, и из-за практически одинакового роста лица находятся в дюймах друг от друга. Неожиданная сцена поразительна, и если бы Кендра не знала, то могла подумать, что это стычка между любовниками, а не коллегами.

Любопытно.

Ее впечатление кажется ближе к истине, когда Адама вытягивается, одной рукой все еще сжимая летный воротник Трейс, и кладет другую ей на плечо в явно утешительном жесте. Та отбрасывает руку, на ее лице обида, и Кендра возвращается назад к своему планшету, пока Трейс направляется в ее сторону, готовясь к бою.

Она шагает прямо к Кендре, хотя останавливается на расстоянии, в два раза превышающим расстояние между ней и коммандером, и рявкает, что та чуть не убила их. Кендра слушает, удерживая в узде свой нрав, и самым невозмутимым голосом, каким только может, напоминает капитану, что обсуждать приказы — плохая идея на «Пегасе». Трейс все еще свирепо смотрит на нее, когда Адама спешно вмешивается и указывает им обеим вспомнить о своих рангах и действовать как офицеры на глазах палубной команды.

Трейс игнорирует его, ее взгляд не расцепляется со взглядом Кендры, и будь та проклята, если эта женщина не начнет улыбаться как пума, загнавшая добычу. Кендра выпрямляется.

У Трейс могут быть железные яйца, но у Кендры стальной стержень, выкованный в огне гнева Хелены Кейн. Капитан понятия не имеет, с кем она связывается. Кендра собирается пригрозить ей еще раз, когда шум с конца палубы привлекает их внимание.

Следующие несколько часов они тратят, слушая откровения сайлона с «Галактики» о гибриде, и когда адмирал и президент отпускают их, Кендра не упускает того, что коммандер и капитан идут нога в ногу, синхронизируя ритм шагов, тихо переговариваются друг с другом, не замечая окружающих.

Кажется, все прощено.

*******

После этого она невольно постоянно замечает их. На утреннем совещании Трейс чувствует себя как дома, развалившись на всем черном кожаном диване в каюте Адамы, как будто на нем написано ее имя. Когда они обсуждают операцию, он смотрит на нее, одна бровь приподнята всякий раз, когда он представляет план задания, словно ожидая, что Трейс найдет в нем слабые места. (Она обычно находит.) Она заканчивает за ним предложения, передает ему модели кораблей без высказанной просьбы. По радиосвязи они используют имена друг друга так же часто, как ранги или позывной Трейс.

Это забавно главным образом потому, что ни один из них не понимает, что творит.

Она не уделяет этому много времени, ее голова уже забита наполовину очерченными планами нового задания, за которое адмирал попросил их взяться. Коммандер загрузил ее разработкой стратегии, и впервые за долгое время Кендра чувствует что-то большее, чем апатию во время рутины, которая наполняет ее дни.

Неделя уходит на учет потенциальных провалов, лазеек, возможных результатов и последствий. Наконец, глубоко за полночь, она удовлетворена тем, что все проверено и все окончательные детали на своем месте. Кендра зевает и потягивается, улыбаясь, оставляет позади тактическую доску и модели кораблей, приготовленные для презентации завтра, и идет назад к своей койке.

Коридоры тихи в этот час, ее шаги отдаются громким эхом от металлической палубы, пока она проходит мимо офицерской качалки. Люк приоткрыт, свет плещет в коридор, и она хмурится, удивляясь, кто это занимается в этот час. Строгий выговор о расточительной трате драгоценного времени на сон уже формируется на ее губах. Ее взгляд следует по освещенному пути, она поворачивает голову и замирает от того, что видит.

Коммандер в спарринге с КАГом. Или был в спарринге. Они просто стоят в эту минуту, руки и ноги блокированы клинчем. У обоих сбито дыхание, блестящие от пота тела вздымаются вместе, движения синхронизированы. И они смотрят прямо друг другу в глаза. Кендра не может видеть лица Старбак с ее точки обзора, но лицо Адамы… у нее нет слов. Выражение лица поражает силой чувства и, на самом деле, делает его почти не узнаваемым. Это не тот человек с командного мостика, которого она знает. Не тот, чье каждое слово обдуманно, осторожно, выбрано, чтобы сохранить дипломатичность, содействовать легкости товарищества, чтобы задобрить и тем подчинить команду «Пегаса».

Нет, вот этот человек… в отчаянии. На лице коммандера Адама обнаженная чувственность, голод. Желание.

Глубина эмоций поразительна, но еще более удивительно для Кендры, как в ответ что-то зажигается в ней. Ей знакомо это ощущение, гореть желанием. Не из-за мужчины или женщины, но из чего-то другого.

Когда-то у нее были желания. Она строила планы. Очень много планов. Кендра может вспомнить, четко, как дневной свет, прибытие на станцию пересадки на Виргоне для переброски сюда, хвастовство бармену о том, что она сменит Кейн, мечты о столе в штаб-квартире флота с ее именной табличкой. Она жаждала успеха и достижений.

На мгновение она вернулась к той молодой девушке, какой была. Которая снова чувствовала, планировала и имела цели и волю, а не просто выжидала в бесконечной войне.

Потом морпех обходит ее в коридоре, громко кашлянув, и она вздрагивает, дергает головой, прерывая мечтания. Когда она поворачивается назад к качалке, Адамы и Трейс уже нет.

Пару мгновений она задается вопросом, ушли ли они найти койку, и тут же хмурится своим мыслям. Не потому, что чрезвычайно беспокоится, кого коммандер трахает на этой неделе (хотя она слышала о его маленьком ручном кролике с «Галактики»), но потому что отношения с КАГом были бы слишком сложны и непрофессиональны. Ненужный хаос.

Кендра мысленно отмечает присмотреться к этим двоим.

Ее презентация на следующий день проходит гладко, тем не менее, когда она заканчивает, коммандер Адама сомневается.

Он спрашивает, кого она планирует назначить пилотировать раптор.

— Капитана Трейс. — Она не пропускает вспышку удивления на его лице. — Никакому другому пилоту я не могу доверить выполнение этого задания.

Он ведет себя сдержанно и осторожно в ответ, как всегда, но смысл его слов ошеломляет ее:

— Ну, тогда, полагаю, вопрос в том, доверяю я вам или нет.

Кендра моргает и думает, осознает ли он, что говорит. Она слышит Джину — нет, сайлона — в своей голове: «Вот я считала, что мы были так осторожны. Похоже, тяжело скрывать, когда ты на самом деле кем-то увлечен».

Не ей комментировать личные отношения командира, но она, тем не менее, рассержена. Резкое возражение, что защита приятелей коммандера по траху не входит в описание ее работы, на кончике языка, но Кендра только доходит до: «Ну, сэр…» — прежде чем ее прерывают, огорошивая вопросом про «Сциллу».

Тотчас она чувствует испарину на лбу, ее язык вдруг становится тяжелым и неповоротливым. В уме проносится кровавая бойня, все эти истекающие кровью гражданские, и она закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох.

Адама ждет, когда она подтвердит свою причастность.

Она снова наполняется гневом, окутывает себя им, как плащом:

— Я наследие Кейн. Я жива из-за тех решений, которые приняла она. Как и все остальные на этом корабле. Рассказать вам еще что-нибудь? Кейн и дважды не моргнула бы из-за этого плана. Она знала, что битвы не выигрываются, если не забьешь на мораль и не рискнешь жизнями.

Он просто приподнимает брови во время ее речи, и Кендра потными пальцами сжимает тактическую доску.

— Вы закончили?

— Да, сэр. Если вам нужна моя отставка, то вы можете ее получить.

Но он удивляет снова, одобряя ее план, несмотря на гнев в голосе: он обвиняет ее в желании упиваться жалостью к себе.

Она кивает и уходит без стремления упиться чем-то, кроме сладкой дозы морфия, спрятанной в камбузе.

*******

К сожалению, ее план сорван. У нее неожиданная компания.

Кара Трейс ловит ее на месте преступления. Ухмыляется, обнаружив маленький грязный секрет старпома, и выдает шпильку:

— Никак новый старпом Ли не может справиться с давлением?

В эту игру могут играть двое. Кендра выпрямляется, смотрит этой женщине в глаза и внимательно следит за ней, пока говорит:

— Любимый пилот Ли может обнаружить себя драящим палубы, если она не будет осторожной.

Она отдает должное Старбак: слухи об ее крутости в игре в триады — правдивы, у этой женщины адски непроницаемое лицо. Только в первую секунду, когда Кендра упомянула имя коммандера, что-то появилось — осознание блеснуло в этих ярких глазах, губы предательски сложились в мягкую улыбку, перед тем как последовала волчья усмешка.

— Вы храните мой секрет? Сэр? Я буду хранить ваш.

Пилот покидает ее без ожидания разрешения.

Кендре интересно, какой именно секрет она должна хранить.

*******

Позже в своей каюте она не может спать. Кендра вытаскивает нож, ведет лезвием медленно по коже в знакомом ритуале. Движение успокаивает. Лезвие острое, но оно не режет ее.

Она слышит слова адмирала Кейн в своей голове. Нужно отпустить свой страх и использовать гнев. Гнев — вот что удержит тебя в живых. Кендра принимает эти слова как правду, даже сейчас, зная все, что она знает о Кейн. Кендра думает о гневе адмирала и о том, что она сделала с Джиной.

Думает о том, что является наследием Кейн.

Задается вопросом, могла бы она хоть что-то сделать иначе.

Единственный страх, который остается у Кендры, — то, что она не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

*******

Двадцать часов спустя, когда она валится у стены в исследовательском корабле, и кровь вытекает из ее кишок, она снова слышит Кейн в своей голове.

Когда ты можешь быть таким столь долго, сколь должен, тогда ты лезвие. Эта война заставляет нас всех становиться лезвиями. Потому что, если мы ими не станем, мы не выживем. И тогда у нас нет роскоши снова стать простыми людьми.

Кендра делала, что должна была делать. Она выжила. Но почему-то у нее никогда не было этой роскоши.

Этому заданию кранты: эти ужасные эксперименты, перегоревший детонатор, Да Сильва… и смутно, будто из-под воды, она слышит голос коммандера Адамы сквозь помехи по связи:

— Красный-второй, это «Пегас». Возьмите старпома, своих людей и получите координаты эвакуации. Защитите своих людей и взорвите боеголовку вручную.

Тянется долгая пауза, и Кендра видит, как бледное лицо Трейс вздрагивает и как она слушает приказ с закрытыми глазами. Радио с треском оживает, на этот раз его голос мягче:

— Кара, я…

Лицо капитана искривляется во время этих слов, становится прозрачно, как стекло, в одно сияющее мгновение, и Кендра может видеть все беспорядочные конфликтующие эмоции — боль и желание, страх и любовь — мерцающие там.

Другая долгая пауза, затем четкое:

— Завершите свое задание, капитан.

Трейс слегка наклоняет голову, но отрывисто отвечает:

— Поняла.

Ее глаза открыты и страха нет. Сейчас она лезвие.

Капитан начинает вести их в сторону эвакуационного раптора, наполовину несет Кендру, чья грудь тяжело вздымается с каждым вздохом. Все идет не так, как предполагалось. Ее должность, ее задание — это была ее попытка искупления.

Но теперь слишком поздно. Для всего этого.

Ее глаза опускаются на ранец с ядерной боеголовкой.

Может быть, нет.

Старбак удостоверяется, что команда загружена в раптор, когда оборачивается:

— Вы тоже, майор. Позволь…

Пистолет, наведенный на Трейс, слегка дрожит в руках Кендры.

— Вы тоже, капитан. Оставьте бомбу, если вы не против.

Глаза Трейс широко распахиваются, и она шипит:

— Какого черта вы делаете?

Шоу сглатывает, волна боли сотрясает ее, когда она двигается и вытаскивает из кармана нож Кейн.

— Завершаю задание. — Она бросает нож Трейс. — Возьмите его. Мне он больше не понадобится.

— Майор… — голос этой женщины полон боли, в то время как она смотрит на оружие своей руке. Для Трейс еще не поздно. Возможно, чтобы бы то ни было между ней и коммандером, этого достаточно. Может быть, Кейн ошибалась.

— Я отдала вам приказ, капитан. Если вы не хотите умереть, то предлагаю подчиниться. Вперед, — рычит Кендра и это работает.

Трейс, уже отступая к раптору, спрашивает:

— Почему?

— Вы чертовски хорошо знаете, почему. — Кендра не уверена, что это даже правда, но время дорого. Все ее секреты достаточно скоро раскроются. И секреты Старбак тоже.

Она поднимает ранец, задушив стон.

— Наденьте свой костюм, у вас скоро кончится воздух. — Трейс одевается, и Кендра салютует ей: — Это было честью, капитан.

Трейс медлит, но возвращает салют, ее лицо скорбно и напряжено под шлемом. Она отступает, сохраняя зрительный контакт с Кендрой, даже когда шагает в раптор. Люк закрывается, корабль улетает, и Кендра вздыхает с облегчением.

Она, покачиваясь, идет через корабль к командному центру. Гибрид выжидающе наблюдает за ней.

— Все это уже происходило, и все повторится вновь. Входите, майор. Я ждал вас так долго.

Кендра шагает вперед, одна рука на ручном взрывателе боеголовки. Боль расцветает вновь, свежей волной проходя сквозь нее, и корабль исчезает, ванна гибрида превращается в солидный деревянный стол. На блестящей латунной полированной табличке стоит ее имя.

Кендра улыбается и шагает на свое заслуженное и долгожданное место в штаб-квартире флота.


End file.
